


Somebody to Love (cum on feel the noize)

by tender_is_the_ghost



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty one-shot for a friend's birthday. She requested Reedus in a bubble bath. Who wouldn't?! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love (cum on feel the noize)

 

Elizabeth pushed open the front door to her neat two-story home, pausing in the doorway to admire the way her garden was looking even at the end of summer. She felt something therapeutic in taking care of the green space around her home, nurturing the plants and flowers every year until they rewarded her with a riot of colors and scents, providing her with peaceful retreat from the sometimes hectic lifestyle she found herself leading these days. Dropping her keys and purse onto the hall table, making herself a mental list of the things she wanted to do to close up her garden in preparation for the Fall, she bent to tickle Cleo’s ears, her cat purring like a motorboat while she twined around Elizabeth’s legs. Shooing Cleo away after a more than appropriate amount of attention, promising to feed her soon, Elizabeth starts up the stairs, thinking she’ll take a quick shower before dinner and that’s when she realizes she can hear a noise emanating from her bathroom. She tiptoes up the remaining stairs, covering her mouth with one hand to stifle a giggle as an off-key male voice echoes around the upstairs landing, belting out what she thinks is supposed to be a Queen song but the lyrics are so mangled it’s hard for her to tell with any certainty.

She nudges open the semi-closed bathroom door, sneaking in to stand at the head of the tub, taking in the sight of Norman, neck deep in a frothy mass of pristine white bubbles, his hands up as he lathers what looks like a whole bottle of shampoo into his dark hair.

“So this is what you do when I’m not home?” she asks loudly behind him, laughing hard as he yells in fright and jerks forward in the tub causing the mountain of bubbles to rise dangerously close to the edge.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ellie, are you trying to give me a heart attack, sneaking around like that?”

“Aww, poor old man,” she coos, coming around to sit on the edge of the tub, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his pouting lips.

“I thought you’d be at your sister’s tonight, helping with the baby” he tells her grumpily, relaxing back into the water again.

“And I didn’t think that you were coming home until tomorrow?” she replies, trailing her fingers through the sparkling bubbles and flicking them at him.

“Wanted to surprise you,” he grouches, not looking at her. “We wrapped earlier because someone managed to hit Andy in the nuts with a crossb… err, some kind of prop so he kinda killed the day.”

“Oh my God, is he okay?”

“Yeah,” Norman chuckles, giving her a mischievous look, “nothing that an icepack and a few shots of whiskey won’t fix.”

“I swear the damn ER down there must have a revolving door on it for you two.”

Norman shrugs and a thick trail of shampoo suds makes its way down the side of his face.

“You better rinse that out or you’re going to look like a fluffball all weekend,” Elizabeth tells him and he reaches up a hand to swipe away the gooey mess.

“I think I could use some help,” he informs her in his best helpless man voice, throwing her a wink.

“Really? You spend all week getting your hair pampered by professionals and you still expect me to do it on weekends? Wow, diva much?” she chides him but still rolls up the sleeves of her blouse and moves to sit on the back of the tub.

Dipping her hands into the warm water she slides them up into his hair, reviving the shampoo coating his scalp and starts massaging his head causing him to sink a little into the water with a groan that sends a twitch directly to her ovaries.

“Wait! Is that my Chanel bath oil?” she exclaims, tugging roughly on his hair making him yelp.

“The doc said hot baths were therapeutic for me,” he tells her, not answering her question.

“Fine, I’ll bill him for my next bottle then.”

“Did I tell you how much I missed you this week?” he asks, trying to deflect her attention and she smiles at the back of his head as she reaches for the jug on the side of the bath and dips it in the water to rinse the soap from his hair. “How come you didn’t go over to see your sis?”

“Because as much as I love our little Satan, there’s only so much spit-up and poop I can handle in one week.”

“Honey, you have got to stop calling her that, it’s Santana. You’re going to say that in front of Susan one of these days and she’s going to tear you apart like a mama bear.”

“Whatever,” she shrugs.

“And how was the rest of your day?”

“Busy and boring as always, you know I can’t concentrate on a Friday afternoon.”

“Oh, baby, do you sit there thinking of me, imagining all the dirty things I’m going to do to your body this weekend? Do you writhe in your seat contemplating how your man is going to pleasure you with his enormous cock, the sweat forming on your palms, that throbbing ache starting deep in your pussy at the thought of me?”

“No, I sit there and wonder what you’re going to break this weekend, if I need to get in more beer and most of all if you’re going to scare my neighbor by walking into the kitchen naked again while I’m making her coffee.”

“Once! It was just once and you’d think I’d come at her with a kitchen knife! She should have been flattered, I don’t share the Reedus-snake with just anyone you know. There are people who would pay good money to see what she saw.”

“Joan did not seem to agree with you!”

“Yeah, well Joan’s a prude, with her homemade cookies and her perfect ponytail. What Joan needs is a real man to fuck her sideways into next week, not that preening lapdog of a husband she’s always dragging around with her. I bet she’d never let him do this…”

With a swift move he has Elizabeth’s hands trapped in his and he twists in the tub, water sloshing crazily around him as he attempts to slide her in with him making her shriek and pull away from him.

“Norman! Don’t you dare, you ass! I am not flooding the bathroom just for you to prove your virility. I already know what a stud you are and I totally agree that Joan could use a little loosening up in that department but you don’t need to flood my floor to make your point,” she tells him, standing just out of his reach with her hands on her hips. “But, if you were to pull the plug and let some of that water out, I would love to get in with you.”

She laughs as he scrambles to find the plug, his eyes never leaving her as she slips out of her clothes and pins up her hair before stepping into the tub, her gaze drawn to his hardened cock poking through the bubbles as the water level goes down. He stops the flow of water, parting his legs for her to sit between his thighs and she eases back against his chest as the warmth of the water covers her skin and the heady scent of her bath oil tickles her senses. Leaning back into him she can feel his erection pressed between them, the heat of his flesh intensifying the ache between her thighs and she lays her head back on his shoulder to look up at him.

“Hi,” she whispers softly, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek. “I missed you so much, lover.”

Norman leans his head down, angling his lips to hers and taking them in a gentle kiss, one hand coming up under her chin to softly keep her in place as his tongue teases its way inside to stroke hers. She opens her mouth to him with a moan, craving his touch, desperate for the intimacy she’s been missing all week and she kisses him back with an increasing pressure, pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth. She feels the hand not holding her chin slip across her body, the water making it glide on her flesh until he has her breast cupped in his palm, squeezing lightly as he massages it, his fingers teasing over her nipple with maddening effect. She shifts against him, unable to keep her body still in her growing arousal and he grunts as she applies pressure to his cock with her back, the sound reverberating against her lips and she moans in response. The hand holding her breast moves, skimming lightly down over her stomach and she opens her thighs to receive him, willing him to go faster, to just touch her already and satisfy the torturous ache he’s creating in her pussy.

When his fingers part her lips and delve into her slickness she gasps in his mouth, breaking their kiss, her body going rigid under his touch as he pushes two fingers in past his knuckles and she clenches involuntarily around them.

“Ahh, so it seems you were thinking about me today,” he murmurs against her ear, his fingers sliding slowly in and out of her. “You’re so wet for me, baby.”

“Of course I was,” she gasps, arching her spine a little as he brushes his thumb over her clit. “Every afternoon I sit there and I think about being home with you, about all the ways I want you to fuck me and I leave the office with wet panties and a throbbing pussy that’s just begging for you to take care of it.”

“Fuck, Ellie,” he groans in her ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe as he gives a small thrust against her back.

She plants her feet hard against the end of the bath as his fingers work faster at her pussy, plunging inside her and then sliding up to roll her clit between them, teasing it until she’s panting in the water, her fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs as she pushes her ass up to meet his movements.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” he tells her raising his voice to be heard over the loud moans she’s letting out. “I want to make you come so bad right now then I want to take you and slip my cock into that juicy pussy and fuck you until you’re screaming.”

“Norman… shiii…” she yells loudly as her body tightens around his fingers and she feels her orgasm paralyzing her movements, her senses lost to the pure pleasure enveloping her flesh.

He wraps her tight in his arms, planting fevered kisses along her shoulder as she rides out the last ripples of her orgasm, her body feeling relaxed and hyper-alert all at the same time and most definitely ready for more. With a final shudder, she uncurls her toes from the edge of the bath and lets out a deep breath before turning her face back to his and giving him a long, deep kiss letting him know just how good he makes her feels. When she pulls away from him, she can see that his eyes are hazy with lust and she smiles wickedly at him.

“I think you promised me a good fucking, Mr. Reedus,” she tells him, standing up and stepping out of the tub. “It’s not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know.”

He pushes up out of the tub, the water streaming down his body and her pussy twitches at the sight of his cock, slick with bathwater, standing rigidly out from his body and she wants nothing more than to feel him push his length inside her. Moving to her, he places his hands on her hips, kissing her roughly as he steers her backwards from the bathroom and across the hall to her bedroom, her lips leaving his with a small shriek as he pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of her. He kisses her stomach, his tongue leaving a wet hot trail over her hipbones and up to her breasts where he licks each nipple in turn, pulling them between his lips while she thrusts her fingers into his wet hair and gives another loud moan. He shakes his head free, droplets of water splattering her already damp flesh and kneels back between her thighs, one hand wrapping loosely around his cock as he strokes his length, bottom lip caught between his teeth and his other hand clasped around her thigh.

“Do you want it, Ellie?” he asks her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each move of his wrist and her eyes are fixed on his fingers, the glistening dark head of his cock weeping small tears of pre-cum that has her mouth moistening instantly.

“Yes,” she answers eagerly, licking her lips, the sight of him touching himself turning her on even more.

With a last stroke of his shaft, he rubs his thumb over his leaking slit, groaning loudly before letting go and leaning over her again. He presses his thumb to her lips and she sucks greedily at the salty fluid coating its tip, swirling her tongue around it and hollowing her cheeks until he’s panting above her, his eyes half-closed. With an obvious effort he pulls his thumb from her mouth and rubs its wet surface over her nipple then slides his hands down to push apart her thighs, opening her to him. Taking his cock firmly in hand he strokes the tip against her wetness, teasing her entrance with his head before slapping it lightly against her clit and she curls her fingers into the comforter underneath her, bucking her hips up to meet him. Giving a grunt, he grabs her legs, forcing them up to rest over his shoulders and he thrusts into her, pushing until his body is flush with hers and then he starts rocking into her. Elizabeth grabs at his thighs, nails scratching over the coarse hair there, squeezing her legs together to increase the friction as he pounds into her, his wet hair swinging wildly into his eyes.

His fingers stroke her thighs and up to her calves and he starts grunting louder and louder with each thrust, a sound that’s making her crazy in its rawness and she starts answering him with little shrieks and gasps of her own, the frenzy of their pace making a layer of sweat break out on both of them. She tightens around him, squeezing her walls for all she’s worth, feeling the delicious slide of him as he forces his way inside, his tip grazing her g-spot with each thrust and she starts chanting his name, spitting it from her lips over and over. His grip on her legs grows tighter and she knows he’s about to come, can see the telltale signs building in his face and she bucks her hips harder, urging him to his end, her moans building to a series of shrieks as he comes inside her, jerking and thrusting, letting loose with a long yell of his own and she feels her body succumb to another orgasm pulsing through her. Panting, her mouth suddenly dry, she yelps as he pulls out of her, releasing her legs and rolling to lay beside her in a sweaty, heaving mass, his hand reaching out to flop against her stomach.

They lay, bodies recuperating from their workout, the open window in her room providing a blessedly cool breeze to sooth their heated skin. Eventually Elizabeth rolls onto her side, raising herself on one elbow and pokes Norman gently in the ribs making him turn his head to look at her.

“Again?” she asks, raising her eyebrow and stroking her fingertips down his side.

“Holy crap, woman, you really are trying to kill me today!” he answers her, still a little breathless. “Give me a moment here, okay?”

“Well the Reedus-snake has a lot of making up to do after a whole week away, he better get his act together,” she tells him with a giggle which turns into a small shriek as he reaches over to tickle her ribs.

Their fun is interrupted by the phone ringing on Elizabeth’s bedside table.

“Who the hell is that?” she asks, crawling up the bed to retrieve it. “Nobody ever calls the house line.”

She silences the ringer and answers with a cautious ‘hello’.

“Hi, Lizzie, its Joan,” comes the prim voice form the other end of the line and Elizabeth grits her teeth at the use of the nickname she detests but Joan insists on using no matter how many time Elizabeth tells her not to. “I was just calling to make sure you were okay. I was taking the trash out just now and I thought I heard screaming coming from your room. You’re not hurt are you?”

“No Joan, I’m fine,” Elizabeth tells her, rolling her eyes at Norman and making a gagging motion. “Norman just came home and we were mess…”

Before she can stop him, Norman has plucked the phone from her hand.

“If you must know I was banging my girlfriend into the next millennium, for your information. If you come back outside in a few minutes, you’ll be able to hear it all over again, maybe it will loosen up the stick that’s rammed in your vag…”

Elizabeth tears the phone from Norman’s hand, yelling a hurried goodbye to Joan’s spluttering voice on the other end and disconnects the call, throwing the phone off the bed with a thud before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“Jackass,” she yells, thumping him hard in the arm when she can catch her breath. “It’s fine for you, you get to go running back to Georgia on Monday but I’m stuck here with her. How am I going to look her in the eye next time I see her?”

“Pftt, you can blame me, babe, she already thinks I’m an uncouth animal.”

“Well, you’re an animal, that’s for sure,” breathes Elizabeth, leaning over to kiss him hard on the mouth. “Now, about that second helping of Reedus-snake…”

With a grin and a hissing sound from between his teeth, he pulls her over on top of him and starts nibbling at her neck.

“I’m ready if you are but I just don’t think you were loud enough last time, I was a little disappointed in your performance, young lady.”

“Then why don’t you show me what you’ve got, Big Boy, really give me something to scream about.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

As he grinds up underneath her, Elizabeth glances at the open window, its soft curtains blowing a little in the breeze to reveal a glimpse of Joan’s house across the yard and she idly wonders how Norman would feel about making love with the lights on later.

 


End file.
